User blog:Person987/Spring Break/PI update
I have been somewhat inactive on the wiki for a while, but during spring break, I got to build some of the Imperial army.They are going to be the main antagonists of Season 2, and are basically invaders that come from another house in order to expand their empire. Imperius Imperius is Latin for "emperor". This is because Imperius is the leader of the Imperial army. He wields a power blade decorated with the skull of one of his former enemies and a Thornax Launcher. He will definitely be one of the top 10 most powerful characters in PI. DSCF7499.JPG DSCF7498.JPG DSCF7497.JPG|height comparison to Icarax DSCF7496.JPG|close up of tool DSCF7495.JPG|close up of foot deisgn DSCF7494.JPG DSCF7493.JPG Cobrak Imperius' lieutenant. Despite being blue, he is male, and quite powerful as he is able to defeat Antroz easily. He has a laser trident and Thornax Launcher, and can control water as well. DSCF7506.JPG DSCF7505.JPG|extent of tail DSCF7504.JPG|height comparison to Icarax DSCF7503.JPG|Do his fangs look "dorky"? DSCF7502.JPG|close up of head design DSCF7500.JPG Shiftar When I first started building this MOC, I was thinking, "He must not be Vorox". And I ended up with VoroxThis guy. He controls sand and has the standard Thornax launcher as well as a powersaw. DSCF7511.JPG DSCF7509.JPG|height comparison to Illusion DSCF7508.JPG DSCF7507.JPG Mangos Latin for "big". Indeed, he is one of my largest MOCs, larger then Imperius, and possibly the first tusked BIONICLE. He is the muscle of the group, but not too smart. He was originally designed to have an axe as a tool, but I didn't have one, so he got stuck with that gigantic sword. DSCF7515.JPG|He would have looked so much cooler with an axe. Alas, I have none... DSCF7516.JPG DSCF7514.JPG|height comparison to Illusion DSCF7513.JPG|close up of head design DSCF7512.JPG Ix The exact opposite of Mangos. Small, skinny, and weak, but is the professor. He rarely battles but was able to design weapons for the group such as Cobrak's laser trident, and also has a jetpack. I once saw an MOC on this wiki that looked like a "Dark Ix", but I can't recall his name or creator. DSCF7517.JPG DSCF7518.JPG|height comparison to Illusion DSCF7519.JPG Weagnoid You would not beleive how difficult it is to make an orange MOC without using Pohatu. I think I did half-decent, though. Weagnoid is the underdog of the group. He has a pincer claw, as well as a dual barreled blaster and shoulder mounted Thornax Launcher. DSCF7521.JPG DSCF7522.JPG DSCF7523.JPG|His back design(may be interesting to some) DSCF7524.JPG|height comparison to Illusion DSCF7525.JPG Ratakor I could not help but reveal him early. He is silent and deadly with his poison tipped blade. He actually out-ninjas Pridak in the second chapter/episode, which is nearly impossible, with Pridak's rotating waist. DSCF7526.JPG|He decided to be visible while I took photos. DSCF7527.JPG DSCF7528.JPG|anyone else see a design similarity? DSCF7531.JPG Garritron This guy belongs on Custom HF Wiki, I know. A few of you may know of Thornraxx, a HF villain that was removed from Herofactory.com for some reason, but not before I got a look at him. He was Garritron's primary inspiration. Garritron will make his debut battling Vamprah in chapter/episode/whatever you want to call it 4. DSCF7532.JPG DSCF7533.JPG DSCF7534.JPG Well, that's it. Sorry for the TL;DR post(it would only let me put 3 slideshows for some reason, and I don't know how to put galleries in spoilers) and for blowing up the recent uploads with pictures of my MOCs. Category:Blog posts